Wendy Marvel
Wendy Marvel (ウェンディ・マーベル, Wendi Māberu), surnommée la Prêtresse Céleste est une mage de la guilde de Fairy Tail, elle est Chasseuse de Dragon comme Natsu et Gajil. Elle a été élevée par le Dragon céleste Grandiné. Elle est accompagnée de Carla, une Exceed. Elle fait parti de l'Équipe de Natsu. Apparence thumb|left|146px|Wendy et Carla physique Wendy est une mignonne jeune fille de douze ans, aux cheveux longs et bleus, et aux yeux marron foncés. Comme les autres Chasseurs de Dragon, elle possède des canines légèrement plus développées que les humains normaux. Malheureusement elle n'a pas encore de poitrine, (contrairement a son double d'Edoras), ce qui la gêne un peu. Sa marque de Fairy Tail se trouve sur son épaule droite et est de couleur bleu ciel (comme son ancienne marque). Lors de sa première apparition, elle avait une robe jaune et bleu avec un ruban au niveau de sa poitrine. Elle portait aussi des "ailes" à ses chevilles ainsi que sur ses bras. Maintenant qu'elle a intégré Fairy Tail, elle porte le plus souvent une robe verte décontractée en dos-nu et des petites sandales simples. Lors de l'arc Edolas, elle était vêtue d'un haut rouge, d'une mini-jupe noire, de collants bleus-noirs et de deux chouchous triangulaires (assortis à sa tenue) qui maintenaient ses deux mignonnes couettes. Personnalité thumb|196px|Wendy en larmesWendy est une jeune fille polie à la personnalité réservée et timide. Elle est toujours vue en compagnie de son chat , Carla, avec qui elle entretient une très bonne relation. Elle est enthousiaste à l'idée de se faire des amis. Maîtrisant la magie de guérison elle aime beaucoup soigner ses camarades (même si Carla lui demande de se ménager car elle peut tomber dans les pommes), ce qui montre sa bonté. Wendy aime beaucoup les membres de sa guilde. Lors de l'Arc Edolas, elle s'inquiète au sujet des Exceeds et propose de tenter de les évacuer lorsque le danger s'approche. Wendy a l'habitude de réconforter les gens avec de douces paroles quand elle le peut. Elle essaye aussi dès qu'elle le peut d'éviter les bagarres et aimerait que les duels surtout amicaux soient évités. Ainsi, elle fait tout pour repousser le duel qui opposa Luxus à Natsu et Gajil après l'arc de l'Île Tenrô. Contrairement aux autres Chasseurs de Dragon, Wendy ne semble pas affectée par le mal des transports. Wendy intègre la guilde Fairy Tail après la disparition de la guilde Cait Shelter, elle est alors agée de 12 ans. Et elle pleure souvent, mais quand les autres la voient pleurer, il veulent tout le temps la protéger et donner une raclée à ce qui lui thumb|left|236px|Wendy trébuchantont fait ça. Wendy est aussi une "Dojikko", comme Cherrya Brendy, ce terme n'a pas d'équivalent français et désigne des petits personnages le plus souvent féminins qui sont d'une grande maladresse et qui tombent souvent. Au début, Wendy est très peureuse et n'est pas d'une grande aide. Mais dès le début de l'arc Daphné, elle devient beaucoup plus courageuse et avoue même son point faible (les prunes fermentées) à Erza. C'est ce qui lui permet d'être sélectionnée par Makarov dans l'équipe A, au Grand Tournoi de la Magie. Histoire ''Avant le début de la série'' thumb|left|Wendy, enfant, auprès de GrandinéPetite, elle fut élevée par le dragon du ciel Grandiné qui lui enseigna à parler, lire, écrire et à utiliser la magie. Hélas, du jour au lendemain, la dragonne disparut (comme les autres dragons) le 7 juillet de l'an X777, laissant Wendy désenparée. Perdue et toute seule, elle finit par rencontrer le Gerald d'Edolas (alias Mistgun) et l'accompagna dans son voyage. Elle vécut un moment avec lui, dans la nature. Ils voyageaient tous les jours et se nourrissaient des fruits qu'ils thumb|Wendy et Carla petitestrouvaient. Mistgun était comme un grand-frère pour elle et il était celui qui l'avait sauvée lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée seule. Un jour, Mistgun s'est retourné en criant "une anima !" et depuis, il avait voulu continuer son voyage seul. Il l'avait emmenée dans une ferme et avait demandé à son occupant de s'occuper d'elle. Ce dernier, ultime descendant des Nirvits avait créé spécialement pour elle la guilde de magie Cait Shelter afin que Wendy soit entourée de compagnons. Peu après, elle rencontra Carla, avec qui elle devint amie. ''Arc de la Bataille de Fairy Tail Elle est mentionnée pour la première fois durant une conversation entre les dragons Ignir et Grandiné qui disent qu'elle pourrait entretenir une bonne relation avec Natsu Dragnir s'ils venaient à se rencontrer. Cette rencontre et aussi la première preuve que les dragons existent toujours. Arc Oracion Seis thumb|left||Wendy dans sa première apparition en temps que membre de l'alliance lumière . Wendy apparait pour la première fois en tant que seule membre envoyée par Cait Shelter dans l'alliance des guildes (appelé aussi Alliance de la Lumière) pour combattre les Oracion Seis avec les guildesFairy Tail, Blue Pegasus et Lamia Scale pour former l'alliance de la lumière. Lors de sa première apparition, toute l'alliance est choquée de voir arriver une enfant. Elle est tout de suite rejointe par son chat Carla. Elle dit ensuite qu'elle n'est pas vraiment douée pour le combat mais qu'elle dispose d'un grande magie de soutien. Bien que l'alliance reste perplexe par rapport à son âge, Erza et Jura sont les premiers à l'accepter en tant qu'alliée. Puis lors du premier affrontement elle se fait capturer par Brain et les Oracion Seis pour soigner et ranimer Gerald Fernandes. En effet, Brain la connait sous le surnom de Prêtresse Céleste, et ses pouvoirs de soin sont connus. Pensant qu'il s'agissait du même que celui qu'elle avait rencontré petite (Mistgun), elle le ranime et s'évanouit. Avec ce même pouvoir, elle soigne Erza qui s'était faite empoisonnée par Cubelios, le serpent volant de Cobra. Quand Gerald réveille le Nirvana que les Oracions Seis cherchent, Wendy se sent coupable, et Hibiki des Blues Pegasus est obligé de l'assomer pour ne pas qu'elle sombre dans les ténèbres. Après être montée sur le Nirvana, elle détruit le lacrima n°6 en utilisant pour la première fois sa magie d'attaque de Chasseurs de Dragon : Hurlement du Dragon du Ciel (Tenryû no Houkou). Une fois les six lacrimas détruites, le Nirvana (vaincu) s'effondre. Wendy manque de se faire écraser, mais Jura Nekis arrive à temps et la sauve avec sa "grande muraille". Quand tout le monde est sain et sauf, elle saute dans les bras de Natsu en pleurant et le remercie d'avoir sauvé sa guilde. thumb|Wendy remercie Natsu d'avoir sauvé sa guilde Celui-ci lui répond qu'il n'y a pas de problème, en souriant. Complices, ils se tapent dans la main. Puis Jellal se fait arrêter et elle ne comprend pas pourquoi. Elle tente de négocier avec Lahar, mais rien n'y fait. Elle regarde Erza pleurer, une fois Jellal parti, et partage sa tristesse. Elle apprend, le lendemain, que sa guilde n'a jamais existé et que son maître, Lowbawl, n'est qu'un esprit ayant créé Cait Shetler pour Wendy, à la demande de Mistgun Faust. Lorsque ses "amis" disparaissent les uns après les autres, elle et Carla leur crient de rester. Sa marque de Cait Shelter disparaît à son tour et Wendy commence à pleurer. Enfin, Lawboal disparaît en souriant. Wendy court alors vers lui en hurlant "Non, maître ! Revenez ! Ne m'abandonnez pas !", mais il n'est déjà plus là. thumb|left|202px|Wendy invitée à Fairy Tail Elle fond en larmes, super malheureuse, tandis que toute la Team Light la regarde, consternée. Soudain, Erza vient à elle, lui place la main sur l'épaule et laen lui disant "On souffre toujours lorsque l'on perd un être cher. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas. Tes amis sont là pour toi." Wendy cesse de pleurer, sur la même longueur d'onde qu'Erza. Enfin, cette dernière lui propose "Viens avec nous. Ta place est à Fairy Tail." et Wendy accepte. Arc Daphné Wendy utilise le sort de "Troia" sur Natsu pendant le trajet en bateau les ramenant à Magnolia. Elle déclare à Lucy, Grey, Happy, Carla, Erza et Natsu qu'elle a très hâte d'arriver à Fairy Tail. Une fois arrivée à la fameuse guilde et qu'Erza ai tout expliqué au maître, Wendy s'incline devant lui et lui dit poliment que c'est un plaisir de le rencontrer. Voyant la gentillesse qui se dégage de la Chasseuse de Dragon céleste, Makarov annonce aussitôt que Fairy Tail accueille Wendy à bras ouverts. Cette dernière se lie vite d'amitié avec beaucoup de mages, surtout avec Mirajane et Levy Mc Garden (qui lui propose même d'intégrer les Shadow Gear"). On voit Mistgun veiller sur elle discrètement, puis s'en aller, rassuré sur le sort de sa protégée. Quand Macao et Wakaba demandent à Wendy quelle est sa magie et qu'elle annonce qu'elle est une Chasseuse de Dragon, tout le monde n'en croit pas ses oreilles. Wendy croit, un instant, qu'ils ne la croient pas, mais elle rassurée quand il l'entourent tous en disant que c'est génial. Elle déclarera que l'ambiance est formidable à la guilde. thumb|left|260px|Wendy guérit le pâtissierPlus tard, Wendy et Carla sont vues en train de choisir une mission, quand Grey annonce qu'un dragon aurait été vu dans les environs. Elles décident d'accompagner Natsu et Happy jusqu'à l'auberge que Grey leur a indiqué, espérant que ce dragon soit Grandiné ou Ignir. Mais ils se rendent compte que ce n'est qu'un piège tendu par Daphné. Elle observe, avec les Exceeds, le fameux combat entre Natsu et Grey, même si elle a du mal à croire à la trahison du mage de glace de Fairy Tail. Puis Erza, Lucy et les autres viennent les secourir. Tandis que la situation est sauvée, Wendy soigne (avec sa magie céleste) le pâtissier, devant Erza et Carla. Mais comme sa magie lui draine beaucoup d'énergie, elle tombe inanimée. Carla est morte d'inquiétude, mais Mirajane la porte et la rassure : elle n'est que évanouie. Arc Edolas thumb|188px|Wendy sous l'Anima Wendy recroise le Jellal de son enfance dans Magnolia, mais cette fois-ci en temps que Mistgun. Elle essaye de sauver ses camarades de guilde de l'Anima mais n'y parvient pas et se retrouve seule avec Natsu, Happy et Carla dans un paysage mort. Ils décident de partir à la rescousse de leurs amis en passant par l'anima et passent par la distortion entre les deux mondes grâce aux deux Exceeds. A Edolas, ils rencontrent l'autre Fairy Tail, composée des membres connus de Fairy Tail d'Earthland, mais avec une personnalité et une apparence différente, ils y rencontreront une '''Wendy plus agée' et Lucy et Natsu d'Edolas les aident à atteindre la capitale. La Wendy d'Edolas a l'âge d'Erza, elle est très jolie. Elle porte un bustier vert avec un noeud papillon, ainsi qu'un léger et court pantalon blanc. Ses cheveux sont détachés. Elle est plus sûre d'elle que la Wendy d'Earthland.thumb|Wendy d'Edolas rencontre Wendy d'Earthland En chemin, ils délivrent la Lucy qu'ils connaissent. Ils se font rattraper par l'armée et Wendy se retrouve enfermée avec Natsu pour qu'on leur absorbe leur pouvoir de Dragon Slayer. Lorsqu'elle apprend que les Exceed vont être exterminés, elle décide d'aller dans leur royaume pour les convaincre de s'enfuir, mais ne réussit pas. Finalement, lorsque Faust activa son Dragon Sense, elle se battit avec Natsu et Gajil pour le vaincre. Ils le battent avec leur magie de dragons. Les sorts de soutien "Arms" et Burnia" de Wendy se révèlent très efficaces pour Natsu et Gajil. Elle utilise également, à plusieurs reprises son "hurlement du dragon céleste", et Natsu lui dit qu'elle a fait d'énormes progrès. Ce dernier la protège, à un moment, contre des missiles de Faust. thumb|left|Wendy et ses amis rentrentElle essaya ensuite de jouer les méchants avec Natsu et Gajil lorsque la magie fut enlevée de ce monde pour que Mistgun reprenne sa place de roi d'Edolas. Elle est joyeuse à l'idée de repartir. Une fois sur Earthland, elle est aussi choquée que les autres en voyant la vraie Lisanna. Elle calme (avec Happy) Carla et l'aide à se réconcilier avec la reine Chagot. Elle et la reine sont ravies d'être dans le même monde et de se revoir. Une fois à la guilde, elle teste avec Lisanna le remarquable don de prémonition de Carla. Arc de l'Île Tenrô thumb|Wendy et Mest Comme Lucy, Gajil et Juvia, Wendy n'était pas au courant de la coutume de l'examen de rang S. Après que les noms des huit participants ont été énoncés, elle leur crie joyeusement "bonne chance à tous !". Elle ne fait donc pas partie des candidats pour passer l'examen de rang S (sans doute du fait qu'elle soit un membre récent de Fairy Tail et qu'elle soit trop jeune) mais le mystérieux Mest, participant à l'examen, décide d'en faire sa partenaire. Elle accepte pensant accomplir son dut envers Mistgun puisque Mest se dit être le disciple de celui-ci. Sur le bateau les emmenant à l'ïle de l'examen, elle refuse d'user de "Troia" pour le mal des transports de Natsu, car elle fait équipe avec Mest, pas avec Natsu. Leur équipe se fait éliminer lors du premier tour contre Grey et Loki. Se reposant après leur défaite, Carla et Panther Lily apparaissent trouvant que Mest est suspect. Ils découvrent que Mest s'appelle en fait Dranbalt et a été envoyé en infiltration par le Conseil Magique pour trouver une faille dans Fairy Tail et ainsi trouver une raison pour les dissoudre. Pour pouvoir infiltrer la guilde sans problème, il a manipulé la mémoire des membres de Fairy Tail. Apparait ensuite Azuma de la guilde Grimoire Heart qui bat le groupe avec facilité. Durant ce combat, Dranbalt étonne tout le monde en protégeant Wendy au péril de sa vie, ce qui montre qu'il l'aime bien. Elle utilise sa magie de soutien pour aider Panther Lily, mais Azuma est bien trop fort. Elle se retrouve ensuite témoin du combat de Natsu et Thuncrow, et purifie l'écharpe de Natsu à la fin du combat. thumb|Wendy soigne Natsu Après, en essayant de regagner le campement de Fairy Tail sur l'île, ils rencontrent Bluenote, le bras droit de Hadès. Finalement, une fois le campement atteint, elle se joint à l'équipe qui doit combattre Hadès. Elle parvient à faire un Unison Raid avec Lucy et Natsu. Hadès, n'ayant aucune égratignure, fait disparaître Wendy. Elle manque de se faire tuer, mais elle est sauvée in-extremis par Horologium qui vole à son secours. Avec Natsu, Lucy, Grey, Erza, Happy, Panther Lily, Carla et Luxus qui les a rejoint, ils parviennent enfin à battre le Maître Hadès. Arc La Clé du Ciel Etoilé Wendy et ses compagnons de l'île Tenrô parviennent enfin à rentrer à Magnolia après sept ans. Du coup, Wendy et les autres n'ont physiquement pas changés. Elle fait donc la fête avec ses amis pour célebrer leurs retrouvailles. La suite de cet arc est exclusif à l'anime. thumb|left|287px|La nouvelle tenue de Wendy Wendy change (momentanément) de look, optant pour une mignonne tunique blanche et rouge. Avec Natsu et quelques amis, Wendy se rend au grand bal de la magie, chez le richissime conte De Balsamico. Elle est, comme Lucy et Erza, habillée pour l'occasion. thumb|190px|Wendy au balElle porte une magnifique robe rose avec une jolie coiffure et de jolis gants. Elle est belle et délicate, ce qui ne manque pas d'enchanter Warren. Wendy danse avec un jeune homme masqué, et Warren est furieux. Lorsque Carla et Happy lui demandent pourquoi, celui-ci prétexte que le danseur est "trop jeune pour elle". Puis Velveno interromp la danse et se bat avec les mages de Fairy Tail. Il finit par aller en prison, grâce à Aceto De Balsamico. Wendy et ses amis rentrent donc de la mission. Dans la même semaine, Wendy et Carla accompagnent Natsu, Lucy et Happy. Leur mission consiste à escorter un train de marchandise précieuse(des lingots d'or en fait). Comme Natsu a son habituel mal des transport, Wendy lui fait son sort de "Troia", mais ce dernier ne marche pas ! La cause apparaît peu après(à force de l'utiliser , Natsu y aurait développé une résistance)... Alors que tous les autres restent auprès de Natsu pour le réconforter, Wendy visite les compartiments éloignés afin de vérifier que tout va bien. Mais elle tombe nez à nez avec un trio de mages méchants, vêtus de drôles de compinaisons moulantes noires(c'est le groupe des Fesses Dodues alias le groupe Ketsupuri), qui veulent s'enparer du train et de sa précieuse cargaison. Wendy commence à se battre contre eux et ses trois adversaires se révèlent de piètres magiciens. Bien qu'elle pourrait gagner facilement, Wendy ne veut pas utiliser la violence et préfèrent les raisonner. Comprenant que les compères tiennent beaucoup à leurs vêtements, Wendy ravale sa honte et enfile une combinaison du groupe (à sa taille). Les trois méchants sont tellement touchés et trouvent Wendy tellement mignonne qu'ils pleurent et lui promettent de devenir gentils, l'appelant "leur déesse". La jeune fille les invite à rejoindre Fairy Tail, mais Natsu arrive et , il les envoie voler loin du train. Wendy rit et le train arrive à destination. ''Arc du Grand Tournoi de la Magie Au début de l'arc, Wendy se rend, en companie de Natsu, Lucy, Grey, Happy et Carla, chez Polyussica en espérant que la magie et les potions de la vieille dame pouraient les aider à rattrapper leur retard magique et à devenir plus puissants. Ils se font bien sûr éjectés par l'acariâtre femme et partent en courant. C'est alors que Wendythumb|left|Polyussica transmet à Wendy le grimoire de Grandiné se met à pleurer expliquant à ses amis que Polyussica lui rappelle, par sa voix et son odeur, son dragon, Grandiné. Les spéculations vont alors grand train et certains pensent même que Polyussica pourait être Grandiné, ayant pris forme humaine. Ces déductions sont vite stoppées par l'arrivée de l'intéressée qui va alors révéler qu'elle est la Grandiné d'Edolas et non pas le vrai dragon mais qu'en revanche elle a déjà pu communiquer avec et que Grandiné lui a dicté tout un grimoire magique, contenant les deux sorts qu'elle n'a pas eu le temps d'apprendre à Wendy. La jeune fille reçoit alors ce grimoire des mains de Polyusssica, qu'elle remercie chaleureusement. Wendy s'entraînera durant les trois mois précédant les jeux avec Lucy, Natsu, Jubia, Grey, Reby, Erza, Jett et Droy à la plage. Elle décidera de se concentrer sur l'apprentissage de ses nouveaux sorts. Elle sera, à l'instar de ses amis, propulsée dans le monde des esprits et ne reviendra que quelques jours avant le tournoi mais grâce à la seconde origine d'Ultia, elle parviendra à combler ses lacunes. Wendy fera partie de l'équipe A de Fairy Tail mais se fera attaquer par Raven Tail la veille du premier jour du tournoi alors qu'elle visitait les jardins du château. La jeune fille n'étant pas présente au moment de l'épreuve préléminaire, Elfman la remplacera. Inquiets pour elle, les membres de la Team A envoie Lisanna et Happy à sa recherche. Tous deux finissent par trouver Wendy et Carla, inanimées dans un jardin. Ils les ramènent auprès des autres membres. Polyussica la soigne. En attendant qu'elle aille mieux, Wendy demande officiellement à Elfman de prendre sa place. Il bat ainsi Bacchus, de Quattro Cerberos (renommé Quattro Toutous après le match). Quand elle est enfin guérie, Wendy reprend sa place dans l'équipe de Fairy Tail A. Le troisième jour, dans la partie combat, elle sera opposée à Cherryathumb|left|184px, la cousine de Cherrya et une mage de Lamia Scale qui n'est autre qu'une Chasseuse de Dieu Céleste. Elles se battront sérieusement et bien que leurs thumb|194px|Wendy, subissant les coups de Cherrya.coups soient petits, leurs envies de gagner seront très grandes. Le match finira par un match nul, et les deux filles deviendront amies. Jura réalise que Wendy n'est plus si petite que ça en la comparant à il y a 7 ans, lors de l'arc Oracion Seis. thumb|left|Cherrya en train de soigner WendyLe soir, tout le monde fête la réussite des épreuves et des combats au Ryuuzetsu Land. Elle se fait embêter par un mage très faible, appelé Othmane Alami. Elle l'écrase facilement avec son poing céléste. On voit Wendy s'amuser avec Cherrya. Le quatrième jour, Wendy se fera beaucoup de soucis pour Lucy lorsqu'elle se fera torturer par Minerva. Quand Lucy et Yukino se feront ki Vlcsnap-2013-04-14-20h35m50s153.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-13-17h05m24s171.png vlcsnap-2013-04-14-20h35m44s75.png vlcsnap-2013-04-13-17h05m09s22.png téléchargement (5).jpg|Wendy vs Cherrya Fairy Tail 81.jpg Griffes du Dragons céleste Wendy vs Cherrya.png Wendy épuisée à la fin du combat.jpg dnapper par l'armée royale, elle formera une équipe avec Natsu, Mirajane, Happy et Carla pour aller les sauver. Quand ils tomberont tous ensemble dans le palais de l'Enfer, l'équipe de Natsu, Wendy, Yukino, Mirajane, Lucy, Arcadios, Happy et Carla affrontera une des "équipes" protégeant le palais de l'Enfer, l'ordre de loups affamés. Wendy sera séparée des autres membres de Fairy Tail et devra combattre seule contre Cosmos. Elle tentera de plonger Wendy dans un sommeil éternel, ce qui sera sans effets contre elle puisque Wendy utilise des sorts pour dissiper les altérations d'état, Wendy vaincra son adversaire grâce à son Shôha Tenkûsen. Arc Eclipse Puis elle se battra avec Mirajane contre le dragon nommé Zirconis, mais elles seront rejointes par Luxus, à la demande de Natsu qui craignait que Wendy ne soit trop jeune pour ce combat. Arc du Village du Soleil Après le retour de Crocus, Wendy accepte une mission avec Erza, motivée par la récompense : des bonbons dans le théatre de Rabian afin de jouer dans une pièce mettant en scène les personnages de Rave. Cette mission accomplie, elles s'introduisent chez Lucy pour partager leur récompense. Se demandant où sont Grey et Natsu, les trois filles partent à leur recherche. Elles les trouvent en train de se battre. Suite à la réception de la demande provenant de Walrot Seeken, elle accompagne l'équipe dans la mission. Arrivés au Village du Soleil, les mages de Fairy Tail font face à des chasseurs de trésors et décident de les poursuivre pour leur subtiliser les gouttes de lune qu'ils possèdent. Les combats s'engagent et Wendy est prise à partie, avec Lucy, par un tireur d'élite, Sniper Drake dont elle distingue la poudre de son arme. Les mages de Fairy Tail parviennent à subtiliser la fiole grâce à la magie de Grey mais cette dernière finie brisée sur le sol. C'est alors que Natsu entend une voix venant du sol et part immédiatement à sa recherche. Grey laisse ensuite les deux jeunes filles seules, suivies de près par les chasseurs de trésors. Ces derniers menacent de s'en prendre directement aux géants congelés et Wendy intervient en les éloignant par un hurlement du dragon céleste. Prise pour cible par Drake, l'affrontement est inévitable. C'est alors qu'apparait Frea Corona, venant porter assistance à Wendy et Lucy. Ayant compris le lien qui unissait Frea et ce village, Wendy et Lucy décident d'aider Frea à protéger les géants et la Flamme Eternelle. Les trois filles combattent les trois chasseurs de trésors. D'abord, elle se protège des assauts de la Lala et son marteau mais finit par se faire attraper. Lala estime qu'elle n'aura jamais la force physique s'échapper à sa propre force. Toutefois, aidée de son sort Arms, elle brise l'étreinte du marteau et riposte avec une attaque des ailes du dragon céleste, se débarrassant ainsi de son adversaire. Frea décide d'amener les deux filles vers la Flamme Eternelle qu'elle pense capabe de ramener la situation à la normale. Ils arrivent près d'une montagne gelée que Natsu a identifiée comme l'origine de la voix qui lui est familière. Frea leur dit qu'il s'agit de la Flamme Eternelle. Grey, Carla et Happy poursuivis par un oiseau étrange arrivent à leur tour et Grey se propose de tenter de dégeler la flamme en utilisant son corps comme d'un catalyseur pendant que Natsu se charge de l'importun. La glace commence à fondre grâce à Grey mais la Flamme disparaît. Quelques instants plus tard, elle commence à se raviver puis apparaît le dragon de feu, Atlas Flame. Toutefois, c'est une invocation de son âme qu'est parvenue faire Wendy grâce à la Voix Lactée. Après qu'il a rendu leur état aux géants, il les met en garde contre la pire des magie de Zeleph, E.N.D., qu'Ignir a affronté dans le passé sans pouvoir le vaincre et disparaît. Après une nuit à faire la fête avec les géants, ils se rendent de nouveau chez leur commanditaire, rendre compte. Passant la soirée dans des bains mixtes, Walrot Seeken leur avoue être un retraité de Fairy Tail, ayant fondé avec Mavis la guilde. Ils en viennent à parler de Tartaros, toutefois, le Dieu d'Ishval n'a que peu d'informations à leur apprendre. Arc Tartaros De retour de chez Walrot Seeken, Wendy participe aux recherches concernant E.N.D., pensant à l'instar des deux autres chasseurs de dragons que le démon est une piste pour savoir ce qui est arrivé à leurs dragons. C'est à ce moment que Jett et Droy se précipitent pour annoncer l'attaque subie par le Conseil Magique, perpétrée par Tartaros. Suite à l'attaque au 8-Island de Yajima et la blessure des membres de l'unité de Raijin et Luxus, Fairy Tail décide d'entrer en guerre contre la guilde noire. Convaincus que les anciens membres du Conseil sont des cibles pour Tartaros, ils décident de missionner des petits groupes chez d'anciens Conseillers dont l'adresse a été fournie par Loki. C'est ainsi que Wendy accompagne Lucy, Natsu, Happy et Carla chez Michelo. thumb|left|Wendy vs JackalSur place, Jackal, le meurtrier des conseillers actuels fait son apparition. Après que Natsu a été mis hors de combat par la malédiction du démon, Wendy tente de l'affronter en lui envoyant un hurlement du dragon céleste qu'il contre avant de la repousser. Pendant que Lucy part à la poursuite du démon, Wendy soigne Natsu qui peut de nouveau affronter et cette fois bel et bien vaincre Jackal. Mais celui-ci décide de se faire sauter avec la ville afin d'emporter ses ennemis avec lui en enfer. Les héros sont heureusement sauvés par Happy qui emmène Jackal dans les airs et échappe à l'explosion in extremis. Après être entrés en communication avec la guilde, tous apprennent l'existence de Face, une arme à impulsion magique, capable d'annihiler la magie d'un continent entier, à disposition du conseil et probable cible réelle de Tartaros. Magie et Compétences *'Chasseur de Dragon Céleste:' Wendy est la chasseuse de dragon des cieux, cela veut dire qu'elle possède les mêmes capacités que Natsu & Gajil, mais a le contrôle sur l'air. Comme l'a dit Carla, Wendy peut "manger" l'air, mais ne peut le dépolluer. Sa magie lui permet principalement de soigner les blessures des gens, la fièvre et les maux de transport (ce qui est très utile pour Natsu) et de contrer les sorts ennemis. Sa magie lui permet aussi d'augmenter les caractéristiques comme la force ou la vitesse. A cause de son jeune âge, sa magie de soin lui draine beaucoup d'énergie. Elle s'est évanouie après avoir ressuscité Gerald. Carla lui répète sans cesse de ne pas trop l'utiliser . Sa magie est d'autant plus efficace et plus forte si elle s'en sert dans des endroits grands et aérés plutôt que dans des endroits renfermés. 'Magie du Chasseur de Dragon Céléste (天の滅竜魔法'' Ten no Metsuryū Mahō): ''Wendy maîtrise diverses techniques faisant appel à l'air, plus encore des capacités physiques surhumaines et cette magie du chasseur de dragon est aussi une magie de soutien et utilse l'air. L'utilisateur peut manger l'air. *Hurlement du dragon céleste' (天龍の咆哮 ''Tenryū no Hōkō) : Attaque commune des chasseurs de dragon, elle forme un puissant souffle d'air qu'elle lance sur ses ennemis. *'Arms '(アームズ Āmuzu) :' '''boost la puissance physique des personnes visées *'Burnia' (バニーア ''Banīa) :' '''boost la vitesse des personnes visées *'Armor (アーマー Āmā) : boost la défense des personnes visées *Troïa' (トロイア ''Toroia) :' '''sort utilisé pour rétablir le sens de l'équilibre. *thumb|302px|Magie de soin de Wendy'Soins : Wendy utilise sa magie pour soigner toute sorte de blessure (régénération des cellules) *'Magie de Rétablissement des Anomalies, Reze '(状態異常回復魔法レーゼ Jōtai Ijō Kaifuku Mahō Rēze) : sort permettant de se rétablir des situations anormales. *'Enchantement de Résistance aux Anomalies, Re-Reze '(状態異常耐性付加, エンチャント, リレーゼ Joutai Ijō Taisei Enchanto Rirēze) : il s'agit d'un sort permettant de résister aux situations anormales. *Ailes du Dragon céleste (天竜の翼撃 Tenryū no Yokugeki) : Wendy concentre de l'air au niveau de ses bras puis attaque des deux côtés en même temps. elle aurait apprit cette technique en observant Natsu. *Griffes du Dragon Céleste ' '('天竜の鉤爪 Ten''ryū n''o Saiga) ': Elle griffe violement son adversaires avec de l'air. *Poing du Dragon Céleste '(天竜の拳 '''Tenryū no Tekken) '': Wendy frappe son adversaire d'un coup de poing d'air. *'Crochet du Dragon Céleste (天竜の鉤爪 ''Tenryu no Kagitsume) : ''Wendy génère des grands vents de ses pieds tout en balançant sa jambe vers le bas sur la cible. *Vague Brillante : Vents Perçants (照破・天空穿 Shōha Tenkūsen) '': Wendy ''se déplace dans une position large, déployant ses bras provoquant un vent rapide à la forme d'une barrière, qui l'entoure elle et son adversaire l'empêchant de s'échapper. L'utilisateur déplace ensuite ses bras dans le sens inverse d'une montre, cela contracte le mur du vent vers l'intérieur autour de l'adversaire, l'envoyant voler haut dans les airs puis s'écrasant au sol. Il a été noté que cette technique est extraordinairement difficile à apprendre et si elle est trop utilisée par le Mage, il pourrait gravement endommager son corps. *Voie Lactée (Milky Way) : ' Magie permettant d'entendre la voix des dragons défunts. *'Unison Raid : Wendy lance un hurlement qu'elle fusionne avec la magie de Scorpio . *'''Hurlement du Dragon Céleste et de guérison : Magie permettant de guérir quelqu'un mais sous forme d'un hurlement. Griffes du Dragons céleste Wendy vs Cherrya.png|Griffes du dragon céleste Wendy starts the match.png|Ailes du dragon céleste images.jpg|Serres du dragon céleste Souffle du dragon céleste.gif|Hurlement du dragon céleste thumb|Wendy sur le point de lancer son Hurlement du Dragon Célèste. Combats Principaux Citation *''"Je suis la magicienne envoyée par Cait Shelter. Je m'appelle Wendy Marvell. Enchantée de vous rencontrer. Euh... Vous savez... C'est vrai que je ne peux pas du tout me battre, je ne vais vous mentir, mais... Je peux utiliser beaucoup de magie de soutien qui peut aider tout le monde. Je vous en prie, ne me rejetez pas ! Laissez-moi rester avec vous pour cette mission !" à la Team Light. tome 16, chapitre 133 ou épisode 53 *"Me tenir ici debout signifie que je suis prête à combattre au nom de la guilde... Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié. Jusqu'à ce que je sois tombée et incapable de bouger, viens te battre avec toute ta force ! Vas-y !"'' A Cherrya Brendy, durant le Grand Tounoi de la Magie, chapitre 289 ou épisode 170 *"Dire que tout est de ma faute ,je m'en veux tellement d'avoir soigner Gerald ."épisode 57 *''"On s'en fiche parce que Fairy Tail est indestructible !" à Mest. tome 26, chapitre 214 ou épisode 103 *"Ce n'est pas parce que je suis petite que je ne peux pas me rendre utile ! N'est-ce pas ?"'' A Carla, tome 19 ou épisode 60 *''"J'espère que tu es sain et sauf, Jellal. Je ne voudrais surtout pas qu'il te soit arrivée malheur... Même si tu as l'air de m'avoir oublié, sache que ce n'est pas le cas pour moi ! Je n'ai pas passé une seule journée sans penser à toi."'' Lors du combat contre les Oracion Seis, à l'épisode 63. *''"Nous sommes en danger. La guilde va disparaître... L'armée royale d'Edolas projette de rayer définitivement Extalia de la carte. Il vont envoyer la lacrima géante droit sur Extalia sans l'anéantir. Les membres de Fairy Tail enfermés dans la lacrima serviront d'explosif à l'énorme bombe qu'ils ont mis au point !"'' A Grey, Lucy et Carla après avoir été torturée sur Edolas. *''"Carla, toi et moi, nous allons partir pour Extalia. Il faut les prévenir de l'attaque que l'armée royale projette contre eux. Bien sûr que nous ferons tout pour empêcher la catastrophe. J'ai confiance : je sais que Natsu et les autres peuvent y arriver. Mais je ne sais pas qu'elle autre arme l'armée royale est prête à utiliser pour détruire Extalia. Nous devons prévenir les habitants du danger qui les attend. Nous devons les sauver et nous avons le moyen d'aller là-bas !... Il ne s'agit pas de savoir si l'on est Exceed ou humain. En tant qu'êtres vivants, nous devons à tout prix sauver nos semblables... Ne t'inquiètes pas : je serais toujours là pour vous protéger. Alors, tu veux bien venir ?" A Carla, à Edolas. *"''Mon rôle est de soutenir tout le monde ....Mais quand je dois me battre...Je deviens un dragon du ciel ."À Cosmos ,chapitre 310 *"La magie que je possède est faite pour te vaincre... Viens, Mirajane. On va s'occuper de lui." ''A Zirconis, au chapitre 330. *"Après tout, je n'ai jamais pu remercier Mistgun pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi. Aider son disciple pourrait être un moyen de le faire, non ? Il est vrai que j'ai sauvé Edolas, avec Natsu et les autres... Mais c'était plus un concours de circonstance qu'autre chose. Je n'ai pas eu l'impression d'avoir rendu service."'' A Carla, quand Mest, de son vrai nom Dranbalt, lui a demandé d'être sa partenaire. Détails supplémentaires *Le tatouage de la Guilde Cait Shelter est au même endroit sur son corps que sur celui de Natsu .thumb|238px|Wendy de Cait Shelter *Natsu aurait entendu le nom de Wendy de la bouche d'Ignir à l'époque. Brain aussi semble la connaître d'une certaine manière. *A l'origine, Wendy était censée posséder une baguette, et son tatouage de la Guilde Cait Shelter était censé se trouver sur son épaule gauche au lieu de la droite. *Elle semble être la seule humaine appréciée par Polyussica, avec (peut-être) Mistgun. *Au départ, Wendy devait être un dragon d'eau, son nom vient donc de Mercredi ( le jour de l'eau au Japon ) et donc de Wednesday. *Il se trouve qu'elle plaît beaucoup à Volen.thumb|Jellal d'Edolas avec Wendy *Dans le chapitre 341, pour le bon déroulement d'une mission, elle se déguise en Haru, un personnage du précédent manga de Hiro Mashima. *Wendy semble être la plus jeune des Chasseurs de Dragon du moment, ainsi que la seule Chasseuse de Dragon féminin. *Elle est la seul chasseuse de dragon n'ayant pas de problème de transport mais elle est la seule à avoir d'autre problème avec des fruits (prunes) Navigation du Site Catégorie:Gentils Catégorie:Chasseurs de Dragon Catégorie:Membres de Fairy Tail Catégorie:Personnages Féminins Catégorie:Anciens Membres de Cait Shelter Catégorie:Membres de la Team Natsu Catégorie:Mages de Vent Catégorie:Participants au Grand Tournoi de la Magie Catégorie:Disparus de l'île Tenrô Catégorie:Membres de l'équipe Fairy Tail A Catégorie:Utilisateurs de Magie Perdue Catégorie:Mages Catégorie:Membres de la Team Light Catégorie:Sorts issus de Magies Perdues Catégorie:Participants à l'examen de rang S